Dimension Flights
by Kish's-Kirby
Summary: The story is just like the title. Read to see your fav TMM characters transport to different video games, trying to find their way back home. This is my first fic. Misha12 types and Kish's-Kirby dictates, so every story is a collab! R&R!
1. Game Set

**Kish's-Kirby: Welcome to Regal Cinema! How may I help you? Extra large poppy corn? Com'n right up! An extra side of randomness com'n right up!**

Sara: Behold my creator: The Queen of Random.

**Disclaimer: Me no own TMM.**

Dimension Flights

Game Set

The café was silent and all you could hear was Mint slurping her mint tea. Ichigo was cleaning the doors. Lettuce was cleaning tables and Zakuro was washing dishes with Keiichiro. It was quiet, tranquil, then-BAM!!!- The café door swung off its hinges and slammed Ichigo into the hard, cold wall, leaving her body shape. "I-I FINALLY GOT IT!!! NA NO DA!!"

The mews had to swallow their hearts, for their hearts were stuck in their mouths. Pudding held up a gamecube game. "W-What did you get, Pudding?" Zakuro said as she stood up, trying to stop Ichigo wandering around as if she had a double martini.

Ichigo stopped spinning around like an out-of-control top. She said in a slurred way, "_H-How do yas play et?!" _

"I don't know. I usually throw away the manual." Pudding smiled.

Mint stopped slurping her mint tea, "Maybe, we could look on the back of the box. Can we, Pudding?"

"No, I usually throw away the boxes, too." Pudding smiled more, if it were possible.

Ryou walked into the room, "Maybe we could go into my room and try to figure it out on my gamecube."

"Where did you get a gamecube, Ryou?" (1)

Ichigo asked astonishingly. "OOOOO!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! –POOF-" Ichigo had taken her cute little kitty form.

"Ahahaha!" Kish snatches kitty, poofs away. …poofs back, "she scratched me!" poof away.

"I-Ichigo…" Lettuce stuttered.

Ichigo crossed her paws, "Mew (translated: What was I supposed to do?)? MEW! (translated: RYOU! Let's play!)"

"Ichigo, not now, the café is a mess!" Ryou crossed his arms. No one knew what he was saying, because he was the only one there, besides Ichigo that could speak cat.

Hearing this, Ichigo dashed around the café turning every speck of dust into chrome. "MEOW! (DERE ALL DONE! –huff, huff, huff-)"

There was a sudden scream, "YARGH!! IT BURNS! ITBURNSITBURNSITBURNS!" Ryou ran around in circles holding his burnt eyes.

Zakuro was in the corner rubbing sunscreen on herself in sunglasses and a bikini, "It doesn't burn, it tans."

------------------------------------

After work, Ryou tried to run upstairs before the girls got done changing into their regular clothes, but they trampled him, "D-d-on't star-oh. –COUGH, COUGH- OWGH! K-Keiichiro, you too?"

Keiichiro had jumped on Ryou's back and all the way upstairs, "Sorry, Ryou, first come, first serve."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Ryou growled in a terrifying, evil, low, dirty, tone.

-CRASH!!!- "ICHIGO! YOU BROKE IT!" One of the mews shouted-no ALL of the mews shouted.

"Whatwasthat?" Ryou said in an oblivious tone. Then, he knew what happened.

"R-Ryou, remember, your anger management pills." Keiichiro backed away.

Ryou stormed into his room, to see a crushed gamecube, "Ah…ah…I-Ichigo, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS BABY?!?!?!"

"B-Baby? B-but I didn't mean to!" Ichigo sobbed in a tiny squeak.

Lettuce stepped up to the plate, "She didn't mean to, Ryou." '

_OO! A fastball! _Everyone thought and gasped.

"What?" Ryou asked in a cold tone.

_Uh, oh. Strike one. _Everyone reported in their heads.

"Uh, um, well. S-she- j-just…BE NICER! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Lettuce yelled.

_Ah…s-strike two and three. W-who's out? _Ryou fell over. _Ryou. OKAY! _Everyone thought.

Kish transported in with a hand wrapped in a giant towel where Ichigo had scratched him before. He shouted in a happy tone, "OO!Where'dyougetthatgame,Puddin'?!" Kish had also taken his happy pills.

"G-Game Stop?" She whimpered.

Kish transported to Game Stop, but before he left, he shouted, "O-KISAY!"

"T-that was rather odd." Keiichiro whispered in a scared tone.

Kish transported back two seconds later with a copy of Pudding's game in his hand. His face and body was beaten to a bloody pulp, "Igotit!"

"Kish…what happened?" Mint asked.

Kish stood on his own two legs and told her, "Paper shredder…and…a giant salt shaker."

"How-" Ryou was cut off.

"SO, how do ya play?" Kish completely ignored Ryou's cut off question.

"We don't know yet, Ichigo broke the gamecube." Pudding pointed to the broken gamecube.

Ichigo whimpered. Kish looked at the busted gamecube and then at Ichigo. When he looked back at Ryou's purple, broken gamecube, it was replaced by a sliver new gamecube with a piece of paper attached to it. "What does that say?" Kish's sugar rush was cured.

Zakuro read the paper, "Gotta love authoress powers, signed Kish's-Kirby."

"Who the devil is Kish's-Kirby?" Ryou asked.

Kish smirked, "It sounds like I have a fan." His smirk was directed to Ryou, who growled in defeat. "Let's pop it in and pla-"

"HOLD ON!" Ryou shouted as he pushed his hand in front of Kish's face. "You can't play on this gamecube. If Ichigo smashed my old one into a billion pieces, then I have yet to observe how you're going to destroy my new gamecube."

"…so…that's a 'no'?" Kish asked his enemy, who he thought would be nice to the gamecube deprived alien.

A red vein popped out of Ryou's head, "OUT!"

Kish transported back to his own ship, sad because, he couldn't play his new game. He plopped down on a couch and stared at the back of the box. It was all gold. He read it, "'An evil wind is rising.' REALLY?!" He shouted in a high pitch squeaky voice.

Pai and Tart came running into the room, "Kish, what's wrong?!" Tart and Pai each shouted.

"You hardly ever use your high pitch squeaky voice!" Pai yelled.

Tart and Pai relaxed, noticing that Kish was pointing to a small box with his head under a pillow, "T-there. The b-box says it all…"

Pai picked up the box and read it aloud, "Only for Nintendo Gamecube. The Legend of- HOLD ON! Why does this box have you so scared?"

"T-the BACK." Kish whimpered from underneath the pillow in a tornado drill position, clutching the plushy pink pillow precisely on his head for dear life. (2)

Pai turned over the box. Tart read it, "'An evil wind is rising.' This is what has you so scared?"

Pai dropped the box down on the ground, "It's a game, nothing more, right Tart?" He glanced over to Tart, who was at the moment, cowering under the pillow right next to Kish. "(sigh) I suppose I'm the only one that thinks it's a game. I wish that we had an Earth television so that we could play."

-BLING! BLING!-

Pai turned around and Kish and Tart got out from under the pillow. They all saw something, rather odd. "Pai, what is that?" Kish asked in his first stutter-free sentence that night in front of his alien peeps.

"I think it's an Earth television with some sort of weird box attached to it." The older alien crouched down and inspected the device. "How odd."

Kish flew over to Pai and so did Tart. "It's the box I found in Blondie's room, but his was all smashed, because Koneko-chan did a big number on it. Then, a silver one popped up. It's called a 'gamecube'." Kish touched the silver gamecube, "The new one looked just like this one." He felt around it. "It was supposed to have a note attached. Ah…here! Tart, you read it." He handed the note to Tart.

Tart read it, "Let's see: Gotta love authoress powers. You owe me for the T.V. Signed, Kish's-Kirby.'"

"Who the devil is this Kish's-Kirby?" Pai asked.

Kish chuckled, finding another note from his obvious fan made him happy. "I think you push the..." Kish looked at the back of the note. It had directions on it. Kish read the one in red bold letters out loud, "'**BEWARE OF LASER.' **That seems easy enough. So, we press the silver button with the small circular dent." The lid opened and everyone backed up a bit. Kish thought it was supposed to do that so, he stuck the gold game disk in and pushed the lid down. "Now, we push the grey button, but beware of the laser." He pushed the 'on' button and a red light came on.

"THE LASER!! DUCK!" Pai shouted. Everyone slammed into the couch.

"I-is it gone?" Tart asked.

The note fell on Kish's face and he read the small print, "'Psyche.' SMALL PRINT, MY BUTT!"

"Huh?" Tart asked.

Pai got up, "It appears Kish's helpful little fan played a joke on us."

A strange voice form nowhere spoke, "**MUHAHAHA! IT'S SO MUCE FUN TO PLAY WITH NAÏVE ALIENS." **

"Aw, thanks!" Tart shouted sarcastically. The voice didn't answer so, everyone thought it was gone. **(3) **"Let's play." The littlest alien said.

"But what about controllers? I saw them in Blondie's room, too. And how do we get everything to work?!" Kish shouted.

**-SNAP!- (4)**

Everything was set and ready to play. "Nice." Kish said, quite surprised by the sudden game music.

-----------------------

"ARGH! WHY IS THIS GAME SO UNFAIR?!?!" Kish slammed the T.V., hit it, and whatever else he could do to hurt it. "This game…is so frustrating…yet so addictive."

-BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!!!-

"WORK ALREADY!!!!" Kish slammed his controller into dust, no joke. "ALRIGHT! If you won't work if I mush this controller into dust, THEN I'LL KILL THE T.V.!" He called on his dragon swords and bashed the T.V. "WORKWORKWORK!" All of the sudden, a giant purple strobe **(5) **light shot from the T.V. into the alien's living room. It blinded Kish, Pai, and Tart.

Pai out down his book and Tart walked up next to Kish. "…touch it." Tart said in a small voice.

Kish kicked at the light and it instantly sucked him in, **"TART!!!" **Kish grabbed onto Tart's ankle and Tart strapped himself onto Pai's ankle.

Pai dropped his book and ripped up the couch. "MAKE IT STOP!!" Pai accidentally let go of the last piece of fabric on the mangled couch.

"AARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the aliens screamed as they fell into the bright, blinding strobe light.

_Time later-_

Tart was the first alien to wake up. He had drifting for a while. "Hmmm?" He looked around. He Kish and Pai looked normal. Big ears and all. "What's this?" _The sky is rather shimmery and the ground is really rough and scratchy. _He thought. "Let's see…if I turn over…" He turned over, "Then I'll-WAHH! –gulbgulbgulb-" _SAVE ME! Hold up, why am I sinking into darkness? Is that a shark? WAH! Isn't it feeding time? _He asked himself. _WAH! _The shark bumped him and made him sink faster._ HELP! Wait a sec. I'm an alien, I can breathe underwater. Why am I so worried? _–inhal- "COUGH, GLUB, BLEAH."_ Ugh…_**(6)**

**KK: Yes, well, first story. We thought that this would be a good cliffie.**

**Misha12: Meaning: Me and little sis!**

**Sara: Yeah, whatever. LET'S JUST POST THE DARN CHAPTER!**

**KK and Misha12: …yikes… (back away quietly)**

**Key:**

**(1): Authoress powers, gotta love 'em.**

**(2): Try saying that five times fast.**

**(3): OR SO THEY THOUGHT!**

**(4): Hee, hee. I helped 'em out.**

**(5): Remember that light in the 20****th**** century logo when you watch a movie? It's the light that shoots light up into the air, but is still the entire time.**

**(6): Tart is now unconscious.**


	2. Intermission

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM…or Kish. TT**

Sara: Wow. That is pathetic. (goes to play tag with Kish and the rest of TMM)

**Misha12: Our system is usually this: I type. **

**Kish's-Kirby: I dictate.**

**Misha12: But I'm not typing this chapter! YAY! O (does a happy dance)**

**Kish's-Kirby: Yeah and I type slowly. **

**M-12: Hey, little sis, can I bring in a special guest from my fic?**

**K-K: Sure. (plays tag with the TMM characters and Sara)**

**M-12: -- This is her fic that retard.**

**K-K: I HEARD THAT! (runs into a poll)**

**M-12: …Yeah. **

**K-K: OKAY EVERYONE LET'S DO THE B-O-Y-Z DANCE! OOO-OO-OOO-OO-OO-OO!**

Sara: O.O That burns.

**M-12: (dances like an idiot)**

Luna: (comes out of M-12's Imagination Portal) DEAR LORD! What happened here?!

Sara: Boyz in the Sink happened. They're doing the bellybutton song.

Luna: Oh…no. This will not end nicely.

**K-K & M-12: I DON'T GOT A BELLYBUTTON!**

Sara & Luna: O.O Wow. Oh no…the Hairbrush song.

**K-K & M-12: OH WHERE IS MY HAIRBRUSH?! OHWHEREOHWHEREOHWHEREOHWHEREOHWHEREOHWHEREOHWHERE…is my hairbrush?! (singing along stupidly)**

Sara & Luna: Oh, wow.

**M-12: (stops suddenly) Should we do reviews?**

**K-K: Sure.**

**BuKitten: **(gets the biggest shark on Earth to attack BuKitten)

**M-12: LITTLE SIS, NO! (holds K-K back) Thanks for sending in a review.**

**K-K: (whispers future plans to M-12)**

**M-12: THAT'S HORRIBLE! BK, we'll put in your character this chapter…if we ever get it started. (gives BK a life size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection)**

**K-K: Sorry, we got a little carried away.**

**MewCuxie12: **(M-12 attacks Cuxie) WHERE'S THAT CHAPTER?!?! I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! GIVE ME THE NEXT CHAPTER! UPDATE MASH OR YOU'RE MESH!

**K-K: (pulls M-12 off of Cuxie) I'm sorry for my older sister. Please forgive her. I LOVE KIRBY, TOO! (gets hyped)**

**M-12: (gives Cuxie a life size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection) Have fun.**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: **Nope aliens obviously don't know a thing about the Earth's appliances or game stations. - (gives you alife size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection)

**black flame kit: **Guess what? I have an idea for another story, so be prepared! (gives you a life size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection)

**Heavenly-little-war-like-one: M-12: You're welcome Killian! - (gives you and Celeste a life size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection)**

**K-K: You're being too nice.**

**M-12: No, I'm not! I'm getting all the money from Ryou's bank account!**

Ryou: Eh?

**M-12: Did I say Ryou's bank account? I meant Nya's sank around! It's a charity!**

Ryou: You're taking money from a charity?

**M-12: YES.**

**intricate designs: **Well, duh! I wanna make them OOC!

**M-12: Maybe not…remember I'm the typer not the dictator. I do mean dictator. (gives you a life size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection)**

**K-K: For the rest except JD Tory get a life size Hot Boys of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection, JD you get life size Hot Girls of the Animes and Mangas of the World Collection.**

Dimension Flights

Intermission

This has been a great night for all of us.

**M-12: Boy, that was a load off your mind, wasn't it?**

**K-K: (laying on the couch and hyperventilates) You don't know how I feel.**

**M-12: (stares stupidly) You're not kidding? I WRITE WAY MORE THAN YOU SO BE GRATEFUL THAT I HELP YOU AT ALL! (storms off to write more)**

**K-K: (unaffected) She'll be back.**

**M-12: Are you done with the 3****rd**** chappie, yet? I can help, see? (types like mad)**

**K-K: Yeah, you write the next chapter while I watch Spongebob.**

**M-12: Yes, Ma'am! (starts to type, but stops) …UGH! She did it to me again! I'm working on my own fics! AND THAT'S FINAL!**

**K-K: How's it coming along?**

**K-K: & M-12: (fight hard)**

Sara: Stay tuned for the real 2nd chapter.

Luna: We'll kill someone next chapter. By the way, which guy do you love the most? Kish? Ryou? Or Masaya?


	3. The REAL Thing

Disclaimer: We don't own TMM or Kish

**Disclaimer: We don't own TMM or Kish.**

**M-12: Yes, and K-K is very upset about that.**

Sara: (cries hysterically) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**K-K: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow… I think I'll join you! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**M-12 & **Luna: MAKE IT STOP!

**M-12: Hey, K-K?**

**K-K: Mm-hn?**

**M-12: Can I copy and paste this review that insults me? (huffs)**

**K-K: MM-HN!**

**M-12: The review-**

**K-K: Mm-hn, mm-hn, mm-hn, mm-hnmm-hnmm-hn! MM-HN!!**

**M-12: …right. Review:**

From Burger King (BuKitten):

Omigosh guys. Not funny. I thought you meant the REAL second chapter! I am SO mad at you!

You do know you can lose readers with things like this unless you post the next chapter the same time as 'Intermissions'.

I mean, I already am less interested in this story ;) HURRY UP YOU SILLY LITTLE AUTHORESS!

**M-12 & K-K: …**

**M-12: Are you hurt by this?**

**K-K: YES! Very much so.**

**M-12: I am, too!**

**K-K: We need to listen to some music.**

**M-12: (plays Forsaken by: Within Temptation) There. Sad Music.**

**K-K: (dances maniacally in the corner)**

**M-12: … (is disgusted) Let's just start the chapter, please.**

**K-K: K!**

**M-12: (whispers) We like totally ignored her review.**

**K-K: I know.**

Dimension Flights

The REAL Thing

–inhal- "COUGH, GLUB, BLEAH."_ Ugh…_ Tart sank further and further into the darkness. His life slowly drifted away from his grasp and Tart's consciousness steadily diminished into nothingness. Before officially dismissing the world of life, he saw a giant figure glide beneath him.

Kish and Pai were more intelligent about their surroundings. "Oooooooooo! What does this do?" Kish touched a spongy-like substance, which attacked him shortly after. "ARGH! GET IT OFF! PAI! HELP!" His voice was nearly inaudible underwater while he struggled and squirmed against the strange creature.

Pai tugged Kish's arm, while pushing off the rock under the creature. "Oof!" Pai grunted at the sudden force of Kish's freedom. The two swam to the surface. "Happy now?" Pai frowned at Kish over the water as the younger alien nodded his head. "Good. Where's Tart?"

At the mention of his name, Tart appeared on top of a whale shark, gasping for air. "AUGH! –COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH- Kish, Pai!" Tart nearly hacked up both his lungs. Pai and Kish swam to Tart and pulled him off the whale shark. Pai patted the whale shark as if it was a taxi and it slowly swam below the surface. "…Kish…Pai…-cough-…what are you wearing!?"

Pai and Kish each glanced at their bright, medieval attire. "AUGH! I'M A RETARDED KNIGHT!"

"No…" Pai was worried. "…We're in the gamecube game. Kish, why'd you have to damage the T.V.!?" **(1)**

"I didn't know we'd be sucked into the game!" Kish shrugged while trying to hold up Tart.

Pai and Kish continued their bickering, but a booming voice stopped them. The voice echoed through the winds and flowed through the water. **"LINK!" **The alien group glanced around, trying to identify the owner of the voice. **"LINK!" **It called again.

A small, bright red, lion-faced fishing boat cut through the water to the aliens' side. **"Which one of you is Link? I needed to guide him to Windfall Island."**

The three aliens stared at each other, apparently they each thought up a brilliant plan that they'd have to execute soon. "We're all Link." Tart said. "Our mother liked the name so much she decided to name all of us Link."

"**Strange, it doesn't seem that great... I have no problem with this. Hurry and hop in." **The boat turned around and hauled Kish, Pai, and Tart on board. **"Hang on tight, Links!"**

With that, the boat exploded into the direction of a giant fortress. It was huge, dark, scary, and above all forsaken. "Were are we?" Kish's voice cracked.

"**We're at the Forsaken Fortress, Kish." **The boat sighed at the alien's attempt to catch a ride. **"I'm waiting for the real Link." **Suddenly, a blonde boy shot out of the fortress and into the water. **"There he is!" **The boat seemed to smile.

"He certainly knows how to make an entrance." Pai mumbled. "Aren't you going to save him? He'll drown." Without question, the boat slipped trough the water and yanked the real Link on board. "Oh, so this is the real Link. He's young."

"Now, we're going to this Windfall place, right?" Tart asked and the boat stared at him. "Yes, I suppose we are."

While the group headed to Windfall Island, the boat started up a conversation. **"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you overboard this very second."**

"This isn't our world." Pai said monotonously.

Tart placed his hand on his chin. "We're actually a little scared of this place."

Pai threw in another reason. "We don't want to die in a video game with imaginary characters."

"And we have no idea how to get back." Kish said worriedly.

"**I said one reason, not four." **The boat sighed as the island came into sight. **"I suppose I could keep you three on board, but Link has to agree, too." **The trio nodded their heads enthusiastically and the boat laughed. **"Now, we just have to wait until Link wakes up."**

The boat floated under a small piece of land, it was sort of a shaded, miniature cove with a small beach next to it. Finally, Link started to open his eyes, catching sight of the dirty, rocky cove ceiling. "Huh? I thought I was in the Forsaken Fortress." He spoke to himself. Link sat up, seeing nothing but the boat's lion-like face. "GAH! What are you!?"

"**I'm a boat and I'm here to guide you through your journey." **Link only stared at the boat in disbelief. **"…This is Windfall Island, I'm afraid I can't go anywhere else without a sail. You need to find one in the market."**

"Great." Link muttered. "I'll see ya, Boat." He was about to step out of the boat into the shallow water, when Link caught sight of the alien trio. "Who're you? Are you supposed to be weird elves that help me, too?"

"W-WEIRD ELVES!? YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE SNOT!" Pai and Tart held Kish back before he could punch Link.

"We're aliens, Link." Tart said. "We were zapped into this video game when Kish, here, went overboard. He broke the gamecube controller and started to kill the T.V. and then this person called Kish's-Kirby opened up some portal to your world."

Link only stared at Tart with one leg in the water. "Eh? Is your head in the right place?"

"YES!" Kish shouted. "I'm not crazy!"

"That's what he said." Pai muttered under his breath, Kish glared at him. "What?"

Link jumped out of the boat and slightly splashed Kish. "Well, it's been fun, but I need to find that sail."

Tart let go of Kish and jumped out of the boat as well. "Can we explore with you? Please? I do not want to stay with Kish when he's angry." Link shrugged and continued to walk with Tart following him. "By the way, my name is Tart. The oldest alien is Pai and the rabid one is Kish."

"I AM NOT RABID!" Link and Tart heard from the boat.

"That's what he said." Link murmured under his breath.

Tart chuckled. "Yeah, Kish can be annoying especially to that old hag."

Link and Tart continued to walk up the grassy hill. "What old hag?"

"Her name is Ichigo. She's a mew." Tart pouted. "The Mews are our enemy, but lately, we fight verbally more than with our powers. Which reminds me, why couldn't I breathe underwater like I usually could? Which leads to…?" He tried to fly, but no cigar. "I can't fly! Unh! Unh! Unh! Oh, no, I can't teleport, either! This is really, really, really bad!"

Link stared at Tart. "You could fly, breathe underwater, and transport!?" Tart sadly nodded his head. "You really do need to get back."

"Yeah… Pai, Kish, we know you're following us!" Tart identified the other two aliens.

Link and Tart could hear the two aliens sigh and come out from behind a bush. "Link, I know this place seems peaceful, but-" Kish was interrupted.

"Excuse me!" A man with a long, sad, pale face stopped the group from walking into town. "Excuse me, but do you know about the menace that's been going around and kidnapping young girls?"

"Yes," Link nodded his head, "what about it?"

"Can you help me? You see, my daughter was taken as well and I'm suffering without her." The man looked slightly hopeful.

Link smiled. "Sure, I'll help you," His smile grew pained; "I'm trying to get my sister back as well."

Tart glared at Kish. "Point taken." The older alien stated.

"Thank you so much." The man stepped aside to let the group walk into town.

"So," Pai started, "how'd you get mixed up in all this?"

"It was my birthday yesterday and I was in the hiding spot. It's like a huge tree house." Link looked up into the sky. "I was gazing up at the sky or taking a nap, when I heard my little sister calling for me. She had climbed the ladder and was looking for me. She said that Grandma was expecting me, but before I left she gave me her special telescope." Link pulled out a small telescope to show the aliens. "It's my birthday gift from her. Anyway, I slid down the ladder and ran to our house. Grandma was upstairs so, I climbed another ladder to see her. She had the clothes I'm wearing now, and she said that I was now as old as the legendary hero that sealed a great evil away. I put on the clothes and ran outside to look through the telescope and I saw this HUGE bird! And a pirate ship was shooting cannon balls at it! I looked at what it was holding and it was a girl! A girl!"

"I thought it was a boy." Pai muttered so that no one could hear him.

Link spoke a little more softly. "He dropped her in the Dark Forest on top of the cliffs, so my little sister said I should save her. For my little sister, I got a sword and a shield and I ran up the pathway to the forest. I had to cross a rickety, old bridge and into the forest. I fought two or three pig monsters and took the girl down from her place in the tree. Just then, a pirate from the ship came up to us, calling the girl Miss Tetra. He thanked me and the three of us walked out of the forest to the old bridge. My little sister was on the other side waiting for me. She waved and walked to the middle of the bridge." Link paused. "Just then, the huge bird flew down and stole my sister away. I leaped off the cliff to save her, but Tetra held me back, calling me an idiot and that my little sister was taken for good."

"Link…" Tart placed his hand on Link's shoulder.

Link continued. "She offered to take me to the place where my little sister was taken. It was the Forsaken Fortress. I worked really hard to get through the fortress to the very top, hiding from pig monsters and diverting searchlights. I got caught a number of times, I must admit and I lost my shield, but I finally got to the top! I ran through the huge doors and I saw my little sister with three other girls in a giant cage. I ran down the steps, but then I stopped, because I heard a crack, something like a broken floorboard. Suddenly that huge bird came up through the floor and snatched me away, before I had a chance to actually run to the cage. It took me up and I got a glimpse of the guy behind all this. Personally, I think he was a little too obsessed with rugs and capes, but that didn't matter. The bird threw me out of the fortress and I landed in the water. Then, I became unconscious and that's when you came in."

"Long story." Kish spoke and glanced around the small town. "It's sad, a lot more sad than our story. I mean, I broke the T.V., my fan sent us to your world, Tart nearly drowned, I got attacked by coral, and we found the boat."

Link laughed. "Now, about that sail. Hey, there's a small store!" Link walked to the outside stand and started to speak to the owner. "Hello, I'd like a sail."

"Do you have enough rupees?" The little man asked quickly.

"I dunno." Link said as the man showed him the price. "ACK! THAT'S INSANE!" Obviously, the price was a little high.

Kish 'received a vision' as he would normally say so; he pulled Link to the side along with Tart and Pai. "I have an idea." He started. "Since that thing is too much and we need to get out of here, let's borrow it without asking and leaving what we've got."

"You mean steal?" Tart asked in disbelief.

Kish shook his head. "Nope, con." The group smiled and started their plan. The little man that was at the stand was just looking through inventory, when three 'wise' men, dressed royally, popped up over the counter. "GOOD DAY, GOOD SIR! WE'RE LOOKING TO BUY A SAIL AND A FEW OTHER TRINKETS! COULD YOU UNSUSPICIOUSLY TURN AROUND AND CHECK YOUR INVENTORY!?"

The man flew to the other side of the stand. "S-Sure, when my hearing comes back." He did turn around and look through a few papers, while Link sneaked through the small entryway to the back of the counter, snatched the sail, and leaped over the other objects. "We have-" The man was interrupted by Kish, again.

"THANK YOU, I THINK WE HAVE WHAT WE WANT! GOODBYE!" The trio and Link ran away.

As soon as the group was out of town and in the green pasture, they took off their royal clothing and laughed. "Genius!" Tart shouted. "Now, we have the sail!"

"Yeah! Let's go." Link rushed to the small cove to see the boat missing. "WHAT!? I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! That boat DITCHED us!" While Link, Tart, and Kish growled, Pai was on the ground, laughing his head off. "What's so funny, Pai?"

He only pointed to the other side of the miniature beach. There was a group of five girls, a boy teen, and a man stuffing themselves into the boat. "TALLY HO!" The man shouted with his foot on the steering stick.

"Keiichiro! Stop it!" The boy teen shouted.

"Put a sock in it, Ryou!" The girl with red hair yelled while kicking the teen. "Then least you can do is scoot over!"

"**I've told you kids a million times: I cannot sail without a sail!" **The boat shouted, obviously aggravated.

Link dropped the sail, Tart caught it, and Link stomped over to the group. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BOAT!?"

"We're trying to leave, na no da…" The smallest girl spoke.

Kish smiled. "Those are the Mews, Blondie, and Brunette!"

"Our names are _**NOT**_ Blondie and Brunette." The blonde teen growled. "MY name is Ryou Shirogane and this is Keiichiro Akasaka." Ryou finished with a glare.

Link glared as well. "What about you, Girls?"

The red head stepped forward with every intention of peace and evasiveness of Kish. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya; this is Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara." The group of girls stood in the order Ichigo called their names. "We just want to go home, again."

"I see." Link scratched his chin. "I suppose I'll have to help you, then." He sighed.

"YES! We'll be able to go back to the café!" Ichigo shouted happily, before the group and the aliens disappeared out of the game.

"…Hey, Boat, what's a café?" Link stood blankly with the sail in his arms.

**M-12: FINALLY! It's done! Okay, now, the mews, the aliens, Ryou, and Keiichiro are zapped out of The Legend Zelda: The Windwaker, even though it sounds better as Zelda: The Legend of the Windwaker. --**

**(1): That's what comes from my cursed T.V. XD**


End file.
